


Extra Credit

by bironic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Roleplay, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson helps Amber play out a student/teacher fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Bingo 2009 square, "roleplay/AU: authority figures." Somehow dirty talk made it in here too. Unbeta'd, but with gratitude to usomitai and topaz_eyes for their wise suggestion to cut what would have been the other half of this fic.

James lay back on their new mattress as Amber crawled up over him. Even with the the red plastic barettes and shiny Mary Janes she was wearing, the slow shift of her shoulders and the predatory squint of her eyes made her look like a hungry jungle cat.

"I'm very concerned about my performance on the last exam, Professor," she said.

He licked his dry lips, unable to help a glance at her cleavage behind the borrowed tie she'd slung over the half-unbuttoned schoolgirl's blouse. "I, ah. I understand that you're worried about your grade, Miss Volakis, but this is hardly appropriate--"

His voice broke with an embarrassing squeak as she cupped him through his pants.

She pouted at him. "I'm really a very good student, Professor. I don't want you to think poorly of me because of one score."

He pressed into her touch and completely forgot whatever he was going to say.

She smirked and whispered, "Come on, James," giving him a gentle squeeze. Then, back in character, she added, "Maybe I can show you how well I perform in another way?"

"Uh. I'm sure you're a bright wom--girl, Miss Volakis--"

"Amber," she corrected, and lowered the arm she was leaning on until her elbow rested on the quilt and her mouth was bare inches from his.

"Amber. So you should be smart enough to know that this is a bad idea."

"I'm smart enough to know that you want this," she returned. She moved her free hand up to trail along his breastbone. "Want _me_. And I know you won't go to the dean." She raised a flirtatious eyebrow at him. "I've heard rumors about what goes on behind your door during office hours."

She sat astride him, then, and began to loosen his tie. He couldn't quite remember why he was resisting her. "It wouldn't be fair to--to the other students."

"How about we think of it as a little extra credit?" The tie slithered free, and she started to undo his shirt buttons. "You'll find that I have a lot of initiative, and I'm always eager to apply new skills."

She spread open his shirt and massaged his chest. Unable to wait any longer, he strained up to kiss her. Her lips were lush and generous as always when they met his, teasing, promising more, but only at the pace she chose.

She pulled away. "I knew you'd say yes, Professor. You won't regret it; I'm a very quick study." She slid back--he arched up when she moved over his growing erection--and began to pull at his belt. When she had it open, she made quick work of his button and fly. Tugging his pants down just far enough for her to breathe hot over his crotch, she looked up at him with a wicked smile. "Should I make a joke about administering an oral exam?"

"Whatever"--he groaned when she rested her open mouth on him through the thin cotton--"whatever you want."

"You already agreed to what I want," she said, shimmying in her pleated gray skirt. "Tell me what _you_ want."

"I want…" He craned his neck to look at her. "You."

There was a hint of genuine surprise in the smile she gave him, and he remembered, not for the first time, that beneath her bluster and confidence was a girl who believed that no one could truly want her.

Then she was all business again. "You already have me, Professor. Now tell me what you're going to do with me. I know you've had schoolgirl fantasies of your own." Her words made him shiver as her lips and teeth lightly scraped him through his underwear. "You want to spank me and tell me what a bad student I've been? You want my mouth on you? My tight, hot pussy around you while you ride me into the mattress?"

He groaned again and fisted the sheets. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, please."

She laughed. "I meant, which one were you saying 'yes' to?"

"The last. But--" He stopped, actually embarrassed to say it out loud.

Her fingers teased at his elastic waistband, manicured nails on sensitive skin. "James, are you _blushing_?"

Feeling his face grow warmer at her comment, he compensated by saying mock-sternly, "I don't remember giving you permission to call me that. I want you to ride me." He considered her outfit again. "And keep your skirt on."

"Ooh, I like," she said, and lifted the elastic up and over his erection, leaving his underwear around his thighs along with his pants and belt. He sighed at the release.

"Mm, you look good, Professor," she said as she opened the condom package. "This is going to feel so good." She rolled down the latex before mounting him, and oh, Jesus, she wasn't wearing any panties.

His breath left him in an unintelligible exclamation as she sank down on him, one hand behind her guiding him inside and the other braced on his bare chest. His own hands went to her waist as if of their own accord. He wanted to close his eyes, but the sight of her with that gaping shirt, that criminally sexy skirt spread over him to obscure what they were doing, was too good to miss.

She lifted up and slid back down, and he bit back another sound.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he managed. The gleam in her eyes let him know he was on the right track. "You're so young. You're my student. I could lose my job."

"I won't tell if you won't," she promised.

"I--" It was hard to think with her moving on him, over him. "I've watched you. In class. The way you--cross your legs in those short skirts and--sit in the front row and--look at me--sucking on your pen--" Her tie was sliding up and down his sternum, and her breasts bounced without a bra to contain them.

"Did you think about us together, like this?" she panted. "Did you touch yourself, thinking about us fucking? Thinking about me sucking you?"

"Yes," he gasped.

"Touch me." She grabbed one of his hands and moved it to her breast. He cupped the warm weight in his palm and rubbed over her nipple. She leaned into his touch and began to grunt quietly as she thrust harder. The stray thought hit him that the old mattress springs would have been shrieking by now under such an assault.

She shifted and hit a rhythm that had him shifting his other hand to her ass, holding on for the ride. He could feel his orgasm building. He tried to move, but his pants kept him from spreading his legs. All he could do was lift his hips each time she started to rise, chasing her for just a little more contact.

"You need something, Professor?" Amber asked. Her tone was sweet and teasing, but he could see the sweat gleaming on her forehead and dampening her blouse.

He slid the hand at her chest down, over her belly, under her skirt and felt blindly for her in the humid heat. After some fumbling, he got his fingers lined up with her clit on the downthrusts. He was wet in no time.

He'd been hoping he could speed things along for her, but instead she pushed down on him and stayed there, shifting her hips in maddeningly small circles.

He clutched at her. "Amber…"

"Okay, yeah, just a sec," she said, and ground into his hand a few seconds more before she tightened around him with a moan.

When she was done, she planted her hands on either side of his head and leaned down until he groaned. He let his hand slip free to rest limp and damp on the sheet.

"Oh, yeah, Professor," she breathed, and kissed him, wet and fast and dirty. Then she started to screw him with those amazing, sinuous twists of her hips that they'd learned would finish him off in no time. "I wish you could come in me. I wish you could come all over my face so even after I washed I could smell you on me all day."

He kissed her again, although it was more a meeting of open mouths so he could suck in the air he needed.

"C'mon. I can tell you're close." She made a show of licking her bottom lip. "Fill me up, Professor. Make me scream so everyone outside knows exactly what we're doing."

It was enough. He shut his eyes, tensed up, and came in long pulses.

Amber gave him about three seconds to recover before she declared, "That was awesome."

He groaned. "Oh, my God, that was _filthy_."

"You totally liked it."

She was right, and she knew it; she kissed him again and slid off the bed, skirt dragging over his groin.

She went into the bathroom. Feeling chewed up and spit out in a pleasant way, James summoned what was left of his energy to wipe up with some Kleenex and pull on his boxers and tee shirt.

When she came back in, she was dressed in her usual satin nightgown. She looked gorgeous in it, but part of him missed seeing her in his tie. Maybe another time.

She got into bed and pulled the covers up over them. He switched off the light.

He was drifting off when she said, "So. Do I get an A?"

He breathed out a laugh without opening his eyes. "If you put this much effort into your studies, I think you'll be one of the best students I've ever had."

"You don't think I'll need one-on-one extra help sessions?" He could hear her pouting.

Oh. In that case. "Well. There's always room for improvement, and I _am_ here to teach."

"Good." She snuggled into him. "Next time, you can fuck me over your desk."

Amber yawned and went quiet. James let images wash over him of how that scene might go, and followed her into sleep.


End file.
